


524. Instrumental

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Shot, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Eddie's thinking about the first time he really got a full view of Richie naked...This is how Richie finds him when he comes home from Christmas shopping with Bev. Eddie, spread out on their bed, knees propped up, and set wide apart, with a hand on his cock, and his eyes closed in remembrance.





	524. Instrumental

Eddie's thinking about the first time he really got a full view of Richie naked...

He'd been on a towel, just out of the water, air-drying by way of sun, and he'd had his eyes closed, lying peacefully under its rays. When he heard Richie yelp, and opened his eyes just in time to see his feet falling backwards into the water while Bill and Stan high-fived. Stan then proceeded to swim like he suddenly cared about form, making his way to the shore as quickly as possibly with the scrunched up swim trunks that had, minutes prior, been covering Richie's lower half.

As Stan left the water behind, Eddie flinched, afraid the sopping trunks would be dropped onto him, and passed to being his responsibility. But instead, Stan decided to launch the shorts - spraying water everywhere - as high into the air as he could, from nearby the base of a tree. Successfully getting the fabric caught on a rather high limb, of a rather unclimbably-thin tree.

Richie, of course, had been on his way after Stan, free to roam the waters without any kind of barricade, since touching a very nude Richie was not the kind of cover any of the Losers were willing to provide Stan. ...That they were willing to admit at the time, anyway.

He'd come launching out of the water like some kind of mythical creature, hair straggly with water and practically dripping from his head, as the water rushed off of him. And there he was. Right in Eddie's face with his stupid fucking...

His breath hitches.

Even though Richie had been relatively chilled in the water, his cock had been so much _more_ than the last time Eddie'd paid it any mind. Which... he had tried to avoid at all costs, so it wasn't surprising that he didn't at all recall it being even remotely that size. He'd surmised that it was - decent, given the bulge in Richie's pants. But he wondered if Richie didn't sometimes partially tuck in order to be able to wear _certain_ jeans of his, which had always shown off his flat ass more than anything. Or... maybe Eddie had just picked the lesser of two evils to fixate on, while he denied his crush in vain.

As Richie's eyes scaled the length of the tree, Eddie's face had gone warm, eyes widening at the sight before him, before he'd finally sucked in a breath of surprised air. Which, thankfully, gave him enough of a coughing fit to make it plausible that he hadn't just had about a dozen daydreams wherein Richie fucked his face on the shores of the quarry surrounded by all of their friends. He was _not_ blushing; he was _coughing_.

But that didn't stop him from gazing up at Richie through his watery eyes while Richie yelled and cursed Stan, and Bill alike, out. Till he was blue in the face. And then, till he was crouching - doubled over with laughter. And then, finally... Until he met Eddie's eyes, and waggled his brows. "C'mon Eds, my sweet, won't you lend me your towel?" Resigned to walking home without his trunks, altogether. Eddie had relented. Stumbling out something akin to, 'Not for you, but for the children...' And whomever else Richie might pass along the way. It also... did _not_ help the situation in Eddie's own shorts, that Richie had, at some point, fully crouched down, cock dangling between his legs to the point it was practically already _on_ his towel. And Eddie could see a curve to Richie's ass that normally did not exist. An interesting display, to say the least.

It had Eddie blinking, and then scrambling up off the towel in hopes Richie would cover himself up as quickly as possible. Not that it mattered, cause Eddie was heading home with a tent in his shorts that he didn't want any one else to see.

Much like today, Eddie went home and immediately began jerking off to the image.

He has much more to fantasize about these days. Memories and discussions... The live, breathing human being right in front of him for the taking. But occasionally he likes to tap into the older, treasures of his mind. Things that somehow still seem a tad taboo. Being that he hadn't been with Richie at the time, or even out for that matter.

This is how Richie finds him when he comes home from Christmas shopping with Bev. Eddie, spread out on their bed, knees propped up, and set wide apart, with a hand on his cock, and his eyes closed in remembrance.

Richie wastes no time hovering at the door. He does, from time to time, taking Eddie in from afar, and vice versa, when Richie gets needy, alone in the house. It's just that it's been a while since Richie has properly marked up Eddie's thighs. Visibly, or otherwise.

He'd slide in on his tummy like a seal, if he didn't think that'd break Eddie's mood. Eddie being adorable and laughing, playfully pushing at his head and shoulders, screaming at Richie to leave him alone when all he really wants is Richie as close as can be - well, that's always a good time. Then again, so is Eddie with pinched brows, and fingers that gently grasp and hold in place. Lips that pout out and get bitten in-between stuttery little puffs of words that aren't all that coherent, but whose intent are quite clear.

So Richie saunters up to the bed instead, knees up onto the bed and crawls forward on his palms slowly. Shortly meeting Eddie's gaze when Eds eyes peek open to make sure his intruder is the good kind. "Hey beautiful," Richie whispers between them, as Eddie's eyes fall closed again, and his head rests back against their over-sized pillows.

"Richie," Eddie says, meaning it to be a greeting, but... of course, it comes out half-broken and plaintive.

"You look awful good..." Richie reassures him. Then he begins. A littering of kisses up and down Eddie's thighs. Everywhere he can reach as Eddie's hand continues to do all the work. Richie is not taking over; he is enhancing. Once he has laced both of Eddie's legs with love, he moves onto the skin Eddie's not touching, between those two gorgeous, thighs. Part of Eddie's cheeks, his perineum and then balls. Licking all over the areas where Eddie is sensitive, where his skin connects one part to the other. Before nibbling as close to the ticklish parts of his inner thighs, and pelvis that he can, until Eddie's panting and opening his legs even wider like an invitation.

Richie's still not taking over. He's just there, as a tool more than anything. And Eddie realizes this when the cycle renews, and once more chaste kisses are being pressed to his heated skin, butterfly-soft. "Baby," he moans, tipping his cock forward. Calling for attention and assistance. Which Richie gladly gives, by licking at Eddie's head, while the boy continues to jerk himself off, dribbling out precum, and giving something for Richie to taste as he dips the point of his tongue into the slit. Just licking, licking, licking at the head of Eddie's purplish-red cock. Until Eddie's slamming his fist into the bed and crying out as his cock stiffens.

He knows exactly what to do. Bows his head before his prince, and lets Eddie's cum spill out onto his dark curls. A pretty contrast, until it begins to cling, and blend. Thin as it is. Normally you'd have to pay Richie not to suck it all up for himself. But Eddie wasn't tipping his cock Richie's way to be teased. If he'd wanted that, he would've actually put it to Richie's mouth. No, the teasing was Richie's idea, and the bowing of his head was obedience.

Panting, chest heaving red, and dewy, Eddie lets his cock spring back to his stomach. Both hands coming up to grasp at the sides of Richie's head. Petting him where it's less messy. "Love you," he says quiet, and satiated. Quietly hungry for more contact, but Richie knows he probably won't be allowed to move much, until he washes his hair out. He lets his head sit stiffly in Eddie's hands, while Eddie admires the beauty of their combined effort, and then pushes at Richie's elbow, to usher him toward their shower.

Where Richie is treated to a head massage, with lots of sweet-smelling shampoo. And then, finally, he is able to whisper back his own love, against Eddie's lips, pressing his hard-on into Eddie's hip bone until he's being taken in hand, and kissed and licked at, through heavy breathing of his own.


End file.
